La Imagen de un Globo de Cristal Navideño
by CrisdeA
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que hará que dos personas a quienes no les gusta la navidad, se conviertan en un cliché de una historia navideña? Esta es una historia corta/oneshot en universo alterno basada en los personajes de Candy Candy.


Todo estaba cubierto de nieve, solo faltaban unos días para navidad y la mayoría de la gente parecía estar cubierta del espíritu navideño menos una chica que se encontraba dándole los últimos retoques a unas fotografías.

-Al parecer todos estos días estará nevando…que recuerdos de jugar entre la nieve con todos, no cabe duda que la nieve solo es divertida cuando eres niño…Pero ahora me siento como el Grinch; hoy siento que odio tantas cosas. Odio esto de retocar fotos. ¿En dónde quedo el purismo en la fotografía? No he tenido ni tiempo de ir de compras por los regalos. Odio el consumismo que existe en la navidad. ¿Quién tendría la "brillante" idea de inspirar a la gente el comprar regalos? Odio este trabajo, lo único bueno de este trabajo es el jefe; ese hombre esta como quiere, más bien como yo lo quiero. Si tuviera unos minutos a solas con ese hombre estoy segura que lo haría gritar mi nombre...- Hablaba sola a la pantalla de su computador para no quedarse dormida ya que en esas horas de la mañana era la única loca en ese lugar…

-Buenos días señorita "Grinch". Como siempre usted es la primera en venir a la oficina.

-Trágame tierra...- Se tapó la boca con las manos al darse cuenta que había vociferado eso en voz alta y su apuesto jefe la había estado escuchando.

-¿Y por qué quieres que te trague la tierra? Si aquí está a tu lado el hombre que esta como tú lo quieres y al que harás que grite tu nombre.- Se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la chica. – ¿O tienes otro jefe?-Corto los últimos centímetros de distancia y beso a la chica con pasión desenfrenada, para sorpresa de ella, nunca, ni en sus más remotas fantasías había imaginado que él reaccionara así ante ella. El beso se volvió mucho más intenso, él la cargo en sus fuertes brazos para llevarla a su oficina en donde después de sentarla sobre el escritorio cerro con llave la puerta.

Él soltó el cabello de la chica de la coleta que solía usar y su risada cabellera se esparció por toda su espalda mientras impregnaba la oficina de un embrujante aroma a rosas. El hombre observo por unas milésimas de segundo como los hermosos cabellos dorados enmarcaban el angelical rostro de la mujer e inmediatamente el penetro los rizos dorados con sus dedos largos y volvió a besar la boca de la mujer quien realmente pensó que estaba en una fantasía. Porque nunca de los nunca su respetuoso y amable jefe sería capaz de estar en pleno amorío en su oficina y menos con ella a quien la trataba con algo de frialdad…bueno siempre había sido amable con ella pero a la vez frio y distante. Era como si su presencia lo incomodara, hasta los otros empleados lo habían notado, era evidente que él la evadía pero nunca había sabido el por qué.

Albert sin darse cuenta empezó a desabotonar la blusa azul de la dama mientras le besaba el cuello después volvió a devorar su boca provocando en Candy sensaciones inimaginables.

El hombre dejo de besarla para susurrarle al odio: -No te imaginas cuanto había deseado el probar tus labios pero tenemos que parar aquí, como sabes tengo novia.

Esta confesión ahora sí que había confundido aún más a Candy quien había vivido en total agonía creyendo que él ni en cuenta la tenía; ya que él tenía a su novia modelo la cual era como lo doble de alta que ella. Ahora que lo pensaba si las compararan a las dos…claro que la novia de su jefe tendría todas las de ganar. Y claro que él no estaba dispuesto a perder a su novia súper modelo por una chica común y corriente como ella. La rubia sintió como un nudo en su garganta amenazaba con sofocarla mientras su pecho literal sentía como su corazón se rompía.

-No se preocupe esto no tiene importancia.- Le decía con una voz neutral mientras abotonaba su blusa y se bajaba del escritorio casi empujando al hombre. Ella no sabía cómo había podido hacer salir su voz ya que sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría en llanto. En ese momento ella intento salir de la oficina a toda prisa, solo para ser detenida por su jefe que la había tomado del brazo en un intento desesperado por no dejarla ir.

Albert al ver como Candy había reaccionado con sus palabras sabía que si la dejaba ir sería casi imposible el aclarar el mal entendido. Cuando ella le había respondido que lo que acababan de vivir no tenía importancia, él sintió una desilusión horrible, pero al ver a la mirada dolida de la chica y como escapaba, se dio cuenta que había elegido las palabras erróneas y la había lastimado.

-No me refiero a lo que te estas imaginando Candy, si no a que no quiero mentirle a Brooke y tú eres…

-No me diga más, no tiene que darme explicaciones. Que no ve que le digo que no importa.- Con cada palabra de su jefe Candy se sentía más desolada, no pensaba el quedarse a escuchar como ella era solo un pequeño desliz de su jefe. Se soltó de la mano del hombre y se dirigió a la calle, necesitaba de un café y unos cuantos minutos de llorar a solas para poder continuar con su día laboral.

Por su parte Albert se quedó perplejo al darse cuenta, que él quien siempre había sido admirado por su facilidad al expresarse, parecía un torpe chico de secundaria.

Fue detrás de la mujer hasta que se encontraban en la calle, ella no parecía haber notado que él la seguía. Se dispuso ir a explicarle todo a Candy pero cuando miro como un hombre se detenía a hablar con ella y la beso, solo para después poner su brazo en su cintura, decidió el mejor no hacerlo. Albert se regresó a su oficina con el corazón roto al darse cuenta que tal vez lo que la rubia había dicho sobre él, que se sentía atraída por él, fue un mal entendido.

Candy quien caminaba a toda prisa mientras intentaba retener un vestigio de dignidad al ver a su entrañable amigo justo en ese momento sintió como no pudo detener más el llanto.

-¿Pero Candy, que te pasa, por qué lloras?

-Tom, mi jefe Tom…el hombre del que te he hablado…

-No te entiendo nada pero me imagino que te rompió el corazón o algo por el estilo…no voltees hacia atrás ¿Pienso que tu jefe es el hombre alto y rubio que me está mirando con ganas de asesinarme?

-Ay no, que vergüenza, actúa como mi novio por fa…-decía entre lágrimas-no quiero que me vea llorar por él.

Sin dudarlo dos veces Tom le dio un beso y le abrazo y los dos se dirigieron a su café.

-Me debes una, mira que tenía desde la preparatoria que no besaba a una chica.

Los dos caminaron dos cuadras al negocio de Tom.

-Lo siento, amigo, sé que te puse en una situación muy incómoda.

-No te preocupes, por ti lo que sea, pero ya no llores preciosa, deja y le digo a Daniel que salga de la cocina para subirte el ánimo.

Mientras tomaba un té Candy les explico a sus dos amigos la situación con su jefe y todo lo que había pasado.

-Tom mira que si vuelves a besar a alguien más que a mí, aunque sea Candy, no te perdono.

-Daniel, lo siento mucho.- Candy se sentía muy apenada.

-No te preocupes, por cierto…por lo que nos dices, antes de armar conjeturas, deja que tu jefe aclare las cosas contigo. Yo presiento que él siente algo especial por ti.

-Sí, es verdad, si las miradas pudieran matar; yo ya estaría en la morgue. Aclara las cosas con él, tal vez tu jefe quiera primero estar sin compromisos para empezar algo serio contigo.- Tom le dio ánimos.

-Pues…no lo creo y si fuera así…pues ahora después de haberte "besado" frente a él…pues menos. Gracias por todo, ya me siento mejor después de hablar con ustedes.- Candy le dio un abrazo a cada uno de sus amigos y se fue muerta de nervios a su trabajo.

Todo el día transcurrió sin percances; su jefe la había evadido en manera de lo posible ya que él tenía que aprobar los retoques a las fotografías. Pero él, al ser tan profesional, la había tratado como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo cual la tranquilizo pero a la vez la hirió. Después el jefe había salido temprano porque que tenía una cita con su novia, bueno eso era lo que el chismoso de la oficina había dicho. Candy sentía como el aire se sentía pesado y una sensación deprimente se apoderaba de la oficina aunque tal vez solamente se trataba de su imaginación. Al terminar su jornada laboral sintió un gran alivio y se dirigió rápidamente a su automóvil.

Una vez que Candy se encontraba en su coche noto que la batería estaba descargada, en verdad que ese no era su día. Tal vez ese era su castigo por enamorarse de un hombre que ya tenía novia y que además era su jefe.

Albert decidió regresar a la oficina a terminar unos pendientes. La verdad no estaba de humor de hacer nada pero el regresar a su departamento tampoco le apetecía: hoy en la mañana sus sobrinos le habían traído un árbol natural de la granja familiar, realmente no estaba de humor de llegar a su departamento y ser invadido por el olor a pino el cual siempre lo llenaba de nostalgia. Sus sobrinos lo sabían, que el odiaba la navidad porque en esa época sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, pero sus tres tercos sobrinos parecían estar con la idea de que él tenía que recuperar su espíritu navideño. Esos tres locos y sus ocurrencias... Al llegar al estacionamiento lo primero que noto fue a Candy revisando su carro y abandono sus cavilaciones. Pensó que lo mejor sería el ignorarla pero estaba nevando y estaba muy frio, él al ser tan caballeroso no pudo ignorarla y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Todo bien?

Candy sintió como su cuerpo helado recuperaba su calor al oír esa voz.

-Creo que se descargó la batería.- Explico, con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Quieres que te pase corriente?

Candy solo asintió.

-Deja y acerco más mi auto.

Después de intentar hacer funcionar el auto este no arranco.

-Creo que la batería ya murió por la paz. Voy a llamar al servicio de taxi- Dijo Candy con desanimo, la verdad no tenía ganas de viajar en taxi pero no le quedaba de otra.

-Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

-No es necesario, no estaría bien visto si los empleados ven que me lleva en su auto, además de que creo que sería una falta de respeto a su novia.- No pudo evitar el decir lo último con algo de sarcasmo.

-¿Y por qué lo seria? ¿Si solamente te llevaría a tu casa? ¿O quieres hacerme gritar tu nombre? ¿Espero y a tu novio no le importe?- Albert no pudo el evitar reclamarle en cierta forma.

-¿Mi novio? ¿Cuál?- Candy se dio de coscorrones mentales al darse cuenta que había perdido la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle saber que ella tenía "novio" y no necesitaba de él.

-¿Entonces el tipo que te beso en la mañana?

-Es un amigo.

-Pues que forma tan particular de tratarse entre amigos. ¿A todos les das besos en la boca?

-Pues que forma tan particular de usted de tratar a sus empleados. ¿A todos los acosa? ¿Sabe que eso es ilegal?- Candy al darse cuenta de lo groseras que habían sido sus palabras volvió a dar de coscorrones imaginarios.

-Demándame si así lo deseas, pero no me arrepiento, de haberte besado.

-¿Ni aunque le haya faltado el respeto a su novia?- Candy se sentía muy herida, al pensar que para él ella no era más que una aventura, bueno ni una aventura, ya que todo no había pasado a más de unos cuantos besos.

-Bueno ahora ya es exnovia, terminamos esta tarde, porque me he enamorado de otra mujer a pesar de haberme resistido con todas mis fuerzas, pero lo que siento por ella es más fuerte que nada le lo que yo he sentido jamás.- Albert decidió sincerarse porque en verdad esa chica lo traía loco desde que la había conocido. Al ver las reacciones de Candy, ahora se daba cuenta que ella igual se sentía atraída por él. Y no estaba dispuesto a esconder sus sentimientos más, no importaba si Candy lo rechazaba.

Candy utilizo todas sus fuerzas para no gritar de la felicidad. Solo esperaba que lo que le estaba gritando su corazón fuese verdad y fuera ella esa mujer.

-Vamos, te llevare a casa.- Albert la tomo de la mano y le dio un beso en sus dedos que hasta hacia unos instantes parecían sufrir de hipotermia. Candy lo siguió sin decir nada, estaba totalmente impactada al darse cuenta que la razón por la que su jefe la evitaba era porque al igual que ella él se había enamorado sin poderlo evitar.

Los dos subieron al auto.

-Mi casa queda lejos.

-Lo sé, queda a cuarenta minutos. ¿Quieres un café o algo para el camino? No me mires así, no te he espiado, como tu jefe tengo esos datos.- Albert se sintió algo apenado porque efectivamente, él contaba con los datos personales de sus empleados como su dirección, pero la dirección de Candy era la única que sabía de memoria. Hasta sabía cómo era su casa, bueno por lo menos por fuera, ya que había manejado algunas veces hacia esa área. Ahora que lo pensaba eso era algo que haría un acosador.

-Nunca ni en mis más locos sueños hubiera imaginado el que usted tuviera tendencias acosadoras.- Candy realmente se sentía feliz, luego por un instante pensó que para ella sentirse así de feliz ahora tal vez una chica estaba llorando y sufriendo.

-¿Albert, tu novia, tu exnovia estará bien?-se sentía realmente tonta al preguntar eso y tal vez haría sentir mal a Albert.

-Espero y sí, la verdad, ella no parecía muy sorprendida cuando le dije que debíamos terminar. Al parecer la estaba lastimando más al seguir con ella…pero no te preocupes, ella dijo que se quitaba un gran peso de encima porque ella había encontrado a alguien más. Por cierto me gusta que me hables sin tanta formalidad.- Albert suspiro, era esa una de las tantas razones por las que se había enamorado profundamente de Candy; ella siempre andaba pensando en el bienestar de los demás.

-Es que no pienso que este bien que le hable de usted al hombre que amo, sin importar que sea mi jefe.- Candy decidió arriesgarse y confesar sus sentimientos.

Albert al escuchar esas palabras se orilló al lado de la carretera y desato su cinturón de seguridad y beso a Candy con pasión contenida, porque si la besaba como realmente deseaba estaba seguro que los multarían por exhibición pública.

Dejo de besarla para decirle: -Eso es lo que más deseaba escuchar, al parecer este año se adelantó la navidad para mí.- Albert le guiño un ojo.

-Pues la verdad tu regalo aún está envuelto, así que no sabes ni de que se trata.-Candy le saco la lengua juguetona al ver como lo había sorprendido con sus palabras.

-¡Jajaja! Pues mira quien te viera con esa cara angelical resultas ser una traviesa. Te invito a mi departamento, el cual queda cerca, ya no puedo esperar el destapar mi regalo.- Bromeo.

Candy se quedó sin palabras, si aceptaba el ir a su departamento…pues eso significaba que…y todo estaba pasando muy rápido, pensó.

-No te preocupes solo bromeo, te invito un chocolate o café, hoy me dieron ganas de decorar mi árbol de navidad. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme? El hacerlo yo solo no me da ánimos. Pero tengo que ir a comprar los adornos.

-¡Claro, que quiero! Candy sentía como el espíritu navideño renacía en ella.

Los dos se dirigieron a una tienda de interiores y escogieron las luces y adornos.

Albert nunca se había imaginado que el comprar adornos de navidad pudiera ser tan divertido, pero sospechaba que se debía a la presencia y chispa de Candy quien ahora llevaba puesto un gorro navideño y no parecía apenarse en lo más mínimo.

-Mira unas tazas con nuestras iniciales.- Candy le mostraba un par de enormes tazas navideñas una con una A y la otra con una C. Las volvió a colocar en su lugar con una sonrisa soñadora y Albert las tomo y las puso en su carrito de compras.

-Las vamos a necesitar para el chocolate.- Albert se sentía realmente feliz e imagino que pronto la tendría que llevarla a vivir con él porque no pensaba el vivir sin la presencia de esa mujer.

Candy sintió como una indescriptible felicidad se apoderaba de ella, sentía como si Albert la estaba invitando a formar parte permanente de su vida.

Después de una hora de compras se encontraban en el departamento de Albert, el cual para sorpresa de Candy era ultra moderno y tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

-Wow que hermosa vista, pero a mí me daría nervios el vivir a tanta altura, nunca imagine que tu casa fuese así de moderna.

-¿Pues como la imaginabas?

-No sé…como una casa victoriana o algo así, en donde habitaría un caballero clásico como tú.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Me estas llamando viejo o algo así?

-Claro que no.

-¿Qué opinas si pedimos pizza para comer?

-De hecho muero de hambre así que suena como una buena idea.

Después de decidirse por el set que incluía una enorme galleta, Albert puso a calentar leche para preparar chocolate. Candy en verdad que estaba con la idea de que en cualquier momento podría despertar del maravilloso sueño que estaba viviendo.

-Solo falta la música navideña-decía mientras sacaba las series de luces de sus cajas para probar que sirvieran.-Que bien, si funcionan.

-Bueno tal vez lo dijiste en broma pero aquí va.- Albert puso música navideña.

-Wow que hermosa voz, ¿Quién es? Oh es Andrea Bocelli.- Candy se entusiasmó por primera vez desde su niñez al escuchar música de navidad.

-Nunca había decorado un árbol natural, en mi casa siempre habíamos tenido arbolitos artificiales.

-Pues yo desde que era niño no lo hacía…-Albert cerro sus ojos y la imagen de su hermana, sus padres y él decorando un árbol navideño dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus padres amaban la navidad y él después de su muerte la había odiado, porque en esas fechas más que nunca sentía su ausencia. –El chocolate ya está listo.

-¡Que rápido!

-Lo siento es instantáneo-decía mientras le daba su taza a Candy.

En eso sonó el timbre, era la pizza, así que comieron para después seguir decorando.

Entre los dos colocaron las luces rápidamente y entre risas terminaron muy rápido de decorar el arbolito, el cual había quedado hermoso, al encenderlo y apagar las luces del departamento una mística sensación invadió todo. Albert abrazo a Candy y se besaron bajo esa mágica luz.

Al principio los besos eran dulces y las caricias delicadas pero pronto incrementaron su intensidad.

Candy sentía como hasta las palmas de sus manos le hormigueaban de placer mientras disfrutaba de los besos de ese apuesto hombre. Él sin más la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, la cual también tenía una espectacular vista de la ciudad cubierta de nieve. Ahora nevaba aún más y la vista era espectacular pero ninguno de los dos lo noto. En ese instante solo existían ellos dos y nada más importaba, era como si los dos estuvieran dentro de una de esos globos de cristal navideños, ellos dos formaban una mágica escena.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió ya que después de hacer el amor se la pasaron toda la noche conversando sobre sus vidas antes de que se encontraran. Tal parecía que juntos podían reír y hablar sin parar.

Al día siguiente muy temprano Albert llevo a Candy a su casa para que se pudiera cambiar de ropa y desvelados se fueron al trabajo pero ninguno de los dos se sentía cansado. Ese día todos en la oficina se dieron cuenta de que algo "raro" pasaba con esos dos, lo cual no sorprendió a nadie porque era más que obvio que esos dos hacía tiempo que se querían, pero ellos parecían el evitarse el uno al otro por alguna extraña razón.

-Por lo visto por fin ya son una pareja tú y el jefe,- le decía el chismoso de la oficina con una enorme sonrisa.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Sí claro- dijo sarcástico mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa burlona.

Después del trabajo Albert y Candy fueron a comprar una nueva batería para el auto de Candy y él mismo la instalo para sorpresa de Candy quien había pensado en llamar a un servicio mecánico, pero él le había dicho que lo de su auto era muy simple y que en unos pocos minutos estaría listo. Ella estaba realmente sorprendida porque nunca se había imaginado a Albert haciendo mecánica y esas cosas. Pero resultaba que antes el solía tener una colección de autos antiguos la cual ahora se encontraba en la granja de sus familiares. Los cuales se dedicaban a vender árboles navideños y plantas. El encargado del negocio familiar era su sobrino Anthony, quien era ayudado por sus primos Stear y Archie, quienes eran inseparables. La hermana de Albert, Rosemary y él habían heredado el negocio de sus padres. Su hermana quien era la mamá de Anthony había dejado a los jóvenes a cargo porque ella se quería dedicar a viajar por todo el mundo.

-No te imagino cuidando de viveros junto a tu hermana, ni reparando autos antiguos.- Aun estaba incrédula.

-Listo ya está instalada la batería.

Candy se acercó y se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, ¿cuánto te debo?

-Pues además del beso una cena, tengo mucha hambre.

Los dos decidieron el ir a un restaurant italiano cada uno se fue en su auto. Mientras manejaba sola, Candy pensó que nunca había deseado tanto el no tener auto para poder ir acompañada por Albert. Esa noche cenaron y se despidieron con un beso porque Candy planeaba ir de compras. Candy realmente no quería separarse del lado de Albert pero aún le faltaba hacer sus compras de navidad y el centro comercial lo cerraban en un par de horas. Pero ahora sí que estaba emocionada, pensaba en buscar el regalo perfecto para Albert. Además de que ahora ella era invitada de Albert a la cena familiar. Los padres de Candy vivían fuera del país y no podía ir a visitarlos, pensaba pasar la navidad con sus amigos Tom y Daniel pero ahora pasaría la navidad con Albert y sus tres sobrinos. Los cuales, por lo que Albert le había contado eran todo un caso y Candy moría por conocerlos.

Por su parte Albert también había decidido el ir de compras pero por el diamante perfecto.

Él y Candy habían acordado pasar el 25 con su familia, pero la noche buena la pasarían en su departamento y los dos cocinarían una cena de vísperas de navidad.

Al día siguiente muy temprano Candy fue a visitar a sus amigos a quienes les llevo sus regalos y les explico lo que había pasado con su jefe y que ahora pasaría la navidad con él y su familia. Sus amigos se alegraron mucho por ella. Candy esperaba que el regalo que había escogido para Albert no fuera muy sencillo.

Habían quedado en verse a medio día para preparar la cena y pasar el día juntos.

-Hola huele muy rico, decía Candy justo cuando Albert abrió la puerta. Ella llevaba una enorme bolsa en donde llevaba una botella de vino, el regalo de Albert y cosas que necesitarían para la cena.

-Hola amor,-Albert la beso.- Se veía realmente atractivo con ropa casual y un delantal blanco.

-Pareces todo un chef-dijo cuándo pudo recuperar el aliento y se dirigió al refrigerador a colocar algunas cosas de las que traía.

-Ven-le extendió sus brazos para que ella fuera a ellos, lo cual ella hizo sin dudar-te extrañe-le dijo mientras le plantaba un beso a su frente.

-Yo a ti, hasta pensé en venirme desde anoche, pero no quería incomodarte-dijo honestamente. Ayer después de llegar de compras había empacado su maleta en un instante y había pensado en ir y sorprenderlo llegando a pasar la noche con él pero pensó que eso tal vez lo incomodaría.

-Candy tu presencia nunca me incomodaría. Por cierto, como no podía dormir me levante temprano y ya el pavo ya está en el horno, la ensalada en el refrigerador, casi todo esta listo, así que no hay mucho que hacer solo esperar cinco horas hasta que se hornee. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos la mezcla para las galletas de navidad que dijiste?

Candy era pésima cocinando, lo cual le había dado mucha gracia a Albert al verla toda cubierta de harina; al haber encendido la batidora había esparcido harina por todo el lugar.

-No te rías de mí,- decía Candy molesta y apenada.

En eso esparció harina en el rostro de Albert, quien le tomo las manos y la beso con pasión y terminaron haciendo el amor en la cocina. Olvidando todo. Después de quedar cubiertos de harina decidieron llenar la tina de agua y bañarse juntos. Las galletas podían esperar. Así se pasaron la tarde entre risas y bromas. A las cinco la alarma del horno sonó y Albert y Candy quienes se habían quedado dormidos mientras miraban una película navideña se despertaron.

La cena fue increíble. Después de cenar hornearon las galletas navideñas y cuando se enfriaron las decoraron con betún que ellos mismos habían preparado, habían hecho un desastre así que se pusieron a limpiar y cuando menos esperaban les dieron la media noche.

-¡Feliz navidad!- Candy abrazo a Albert al darse cuenta que ya era media noche.

-¡Feliz navidad! Vamos a abrir los regalos.- Albert estaba muy emocionado y nervioso por lo que le regalaría a Candy.

Candy tomo la bolsa de regalo para Albert debajo del arbolito y se la dio.-Es algo sencillo-dijo con nerviosismo mientras él sacaba un suéter de cuello en v color azul, el cual pensaba Candy, era del mismo color de sus ojos.

A Albert le encanto el suéter era totalmente su estilo, lo que no le gusto fue que era uno de esos suéteres de diseñador de por lo menos de unos quinientos dólares, a él le gustaba ropa más económica. Lo siguiente que saco de la bolsa fue un globo de cristal navideño con una foto que Candy y él se habían tomado el día anterior en el restaurante italiano. Ese se convertiría en uno de sus mejores y más preciados regalos de navidad.

-Gracias me encantaron tus regalos.

Albert le entrego a Candy su caja de regalo y ella la abrió con nerviosismo y se sorprendió enormemente al ver un juego de diamantes, el cual parecía carísimo. –Albert no puedo aceptar este regalo.-

-¿No te gusta?

-No es eso, es solo que este collar y aretes te deben haber costado una fortuna.

-Claro que no, además esos forman juego con tu otro regalo de navidad.-Le tomo su mano y se arrodillo frente a ella mientras le mostraba un anillo con un enorme diamante.- Sé que es muy rápido, pero desde que te conocí supe que tú eras mi destino, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-¡Sí!

Después de ese sí sellaron su promesa con un beso: Fue así como dos personas que odiaban la navidad, al encontrarse se volvieron en un dulce cuento de una blanca navidad, una imagen digna de aparecer en un globo de cristal navideño.

Fin…


End file.
